Idola
by Shinn Kazumiya
Summary: Sakura Haruno, seorang penyanyi yg ingin sekali kembali ke sekolahnya yg dulu, Konoha Academy. dan juga ia merindukan sosok Kekasih hatinya yg juga menjadi murid dari sekolah tersebut. NaruSaku Always/ RnR Please?/ Warn: Inside/ Dedicated For My Lovely Wife.


**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing Always NaruSaku**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, AU, Romance, Little bit Humor. Etc**

**Rate : T + or M For Save**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Idola**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy it**

Menjadi terkenal memang sangat susah, masalah yg dihadapi untuk sampai di tempat teratas sangat susah dicapainya, ya mungkin sebagian orang akan mengeluh bila harus menghadapi masalah yg susah, bahkan masalah sepele pun ia tetap mengeluh. Memang menjadi terkenal sangatlah susah, harus inilah harus itulah, tapi yg terpenting kita bisa memenuhi sesuatu dan membanggakan orang yg kita sayangi.

Sakura Haruno, seorang penyanyi yg sedang naik daun, ia selalu menuai pujian dari beberapa pihak karena Suaranya yg merdu dan khas, ya mungkin itu saat dia berteriak kencang dan berseru 'Shanaroo'. Sebagai penyanyi ia harus berpenampilan layaknya seorang Profesional, gadis bersurai seperti bunga Sakura yg baru saja menginjak Usia 18 tahun ini memang digandrungi oleh Fansnya, terutama para lelaki yg sangat ingin sekali berjabat tangan dengan dia.

Bagi Sakura Fans hanyalah temannya, ya ia menganggap semua Fansnya sebagai teman, bukan seseorang yg akan mengumbar-umbar. Memang benar Fans adalah salsh satu elemen utama dalam mendongkrak karir seseorang, namun Prinsip itu ditepis oleh Sakura, ia berpendapat bahwa dengan bernyanyi ia dapat menghibur siapapun dan dimanapu, dan dengan bernyanyi ia bisa menyalurkan Hobbynya.

Sakura menghela nafas, ia sekarang berada di kamar ganti, ia sering di undang disuatu acara atau yg berhubungan dengan itu, "Haaah…apa _ia _tidak datang?" gumamnya entah kepada siapa.

Dia merasa kesepian karena ditinggal sendirian oleh assistennya, dengan gerakan lemas ia kemudian berdiri sambil merapikan sedikit rambutnya di kaca yg berada tepat di depannya. "_Alright, It's Show Time!_" ujarnya dengan penuh semangat.

.

.

.

Naruto Uzumaki, seorang pemuda yg bisa dikatakan biasa-biasa saja dan terkesan 'culun'. Siapa yg tidak mengira pemuda ini 'culun'? Kacamata tebal, membawa beberapa buku ditangannya, rambut sangat rapi, siapa yg tidak bilang ia seorang 'culun'?, banyak kok. Lagipula siapa yg mau berteman dengan si'culun', memang ia seorang culun namun ada beberapa orang yg mengenal Naruto sebagai pemuda kuat dan pintar, sebut saja Shikamaru Nara, seorang Genius di sekolahnya namun terkesan pemalas, ia selalu mengakui kepintaran Naruto.

Siapa lagi yg mengakui Naruto? Sasuke Uchiha, si pangeran es, teman masa kecil Naruto, Sasuke tahu Naruto melakukan ini pasti hanya akal-akalannya saja, karena setahunya Naruto selalu berbuat aneh entah apa yg selalu ia perbuat, Sasuke bahkan selalu dibuat jengkel ketika Naruto dengan mata memelas seperti seekor anjing yg meminta perhatian kepada majikannya, bahkan Sasuke hampir saja menendang muka Naruto kalau saja ia bukan Sahabatnya sedari kecil.

Lalu? Kiba Inuzuka, Neji Hyuuga, Sai Shimura, Sabaku Gaara, bahkan dari beberapa murid terpopuler di sekolah ada juga beberapa gadis yg tahu akan kelebihan Naruto dan menjadi sahabatnya, sebut saja si Seksi Ino Yamanaka, sang ahli pemanah Tenten, si cewek polos Hinata Hyuuga, kakak dari Gaara, Sabaku Temari, sebian dari mereka sudah mengenal Naruto dari sejak SD, mereka semua tahu betul sifat dan tingkah laku pemuda bersurai pirang tersebut.

Seperti biasa Naruto membaca buku pelajaran di kelasnya, "Hey, Naruto, kau mau ikut ke kantin?" tanya Kiba, pemuda pecinta anjing tersebut selalu ingin mengajak Naruto ke kantin, siapa tahu ia di traktir oleh Naruto.

Naruto sedikit mengadahkan kepalanya menatap Kiba, "Itu alasanmu untuk membuatku mentraktirmu, ya kan Kiba?" seperti tetohok sesuatu, Kiba hanya nyengir kuda, Naruto menghela nafasnya, ia tidak habis pikir mengapa temannya yg satu ini selalu ingin enaknya saja. "Aku tidak mau Kiba, namun aku titip minuman di kantin, nanti akan aku ganti dengan memberi makan Akamaru"

Kiba dengan mata berbinar menatap Naruto, "Benarkah? Baik aku pergi dulu, Jaa" ujar Kiba yg langsung ngacir pergi meninggalkan Naruto yg hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja.

"Lihatlah, si culun selalu memperbudak Kiba-kun"

"Ya bagaimana bisa ia memperbudak Kiba-kun?"

"Aku tidak tahu, mungkin saja dirumahnya Kiba-kun dijadikan pelayan"

"Diamlah!? Kalian mengganggu tidurku saja!?" bentak Shikamaru yg tertidur di tempatnya, bukannya bermaksud membentak. Shikamaru hanya menolong Sahabatnya yg sedang berkonsentrasi membaca buku.

Naruto sedikit menyunggingkan senyum penuh arti kepada Shikamaru, dan dengan gerakan lambat bibir Naruto bergerak menguntai sebuah kata-kata _'Arigatou'_, dengan senyum yg sama seperti Naruto, Shikamaru yg berada tepat di samping Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepala kemudian kembali tidur di atas mejanya, Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Seperti biasa, aku selalu kesepian tanpa _Kau_ yg masih ada acara" gumam Naruto entah kepada siapa.

"Oi Naruto, ini minumanmu!" seru Kiba sambil melempar kaleng minuman kepada Naruto.

"Hm, _Arigatou_ Kiba!"

.

.

.

Waktu adalah uang, memang benar kalau 'waktu itu adalah uang' namun tidak bagi Sakura. Artis yg sedang naik daun ini tidak mementingkan uang, ia hanya mementingkan para Fansnya, pernah sekali ia menyumbangkan beberapa ratus Yen hanya untuk menyembuhkan Fansnya yg menderita Kanker (KANtong KERing :v). Memang sangat dermawan, tapi ia selalu diam-diam mencari informasi untuk menyumbangkan sedikit rezeki pada yg membutuhkan.

"Mungkin aku bisa sekolah di Konoha Academy, disana ada _Dia_, aku jadi merindukannya" gumam Sakura entah kepada siapa. Ia sekarang berada di ruang ganti sendirian, seperti biasa Asisstennya pergi entah kemana, Sakura menghela nafas lelah akan tingkah laku Asisstennya tersebut.

"Mungkin aku bisa mendaftarkanmu ke sana, Sakura" ujar seseorang yg berada di belakang Sakura.

"Tsunade-Baa-chan!"

"Hay, lama tidak bertemu? Semakin lama kau malah mirip seperti ibu_nya_"

Sakura sedikit tersipu mendengar pujian yg dilontarkan orang yg ia anggap nenek itu, "Ya, sudah lama tidak bertemu, Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Sakura penasaran akan seseorang yg ia sayangi.

"Kau sangat merindukan_nya_, ya? sampai-sampai kau ingin sekolah disana?"

"Begitulah" balas Sakura sambil nyengir tidak jelas "Ano, Baa-chan, apa dia dekat dengan seorang gadis selain aku?"

"Hooo….kau cemburu?" Sakura sudah merasakan wajahnya mulai memanas "Tidak, ya paling Cuma 4 sahabatmu itu yg dekat" Sakura bernafas lega, "Jadi…bagaimana? Kau maukan bersekolah disana?"

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya mantap, "Ya, aku mau!"

.

.

.

Dicemooh, dicaci, dimaki. Ketiga kata-kata tersebut pernah diberikan kepada Naruto, entah karena alasan apa ia pernah dibully waktu itu, ya walaupun Sasuke,Neji, Shikamaru, dan Kiba datang menolongnya, hidup menjadi seorang 'culun' sungguh kejam, ia tidak habis pikir mengapa seorang 'culun' bisa mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Ya walaupun Naruto pernah di bully tapi ia tetap sabar menerima perlakuan tersebut.

"Di kelas ramai, aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi" gerutunya saat ia mendengar apa yg dibicarakan oleh Murid laki-laki yg berada disana.

"Hey, dengar tidak, Sakura Haruno akan bersekolah disini"

"Ya aku juga mendengar penyanyi tersebut akan bersekolah disini, waahhh akan ada bidadari disini"

Sayup-sayup Naruto mendengar perkataan dari beberapa Murid bahwa akan ada seorang penyanyi yg sedang naik daun akan bersekolah disini, ya itu yg ia dengar, bahkan Shikamaru yg tidurpun mendengarnya, "Ck, sudah kembali rupanya, Merepotkan" ia menggerutu sesaat kemudian kembali tidur.

Naruto tersenyum penuh arti setelah mendengar gerutuan Shikamaru, ia mungkin akan senang bila seorang yg di idolakan oleh banyak orang terutama oleh para lelaki ini akan bersekolah di sekolahnya.

"Aku ingin menjadi pacarnya"

"Kau tidak pantas dengannya, dan hanya aku yg pantas"

"Kau itu bodoh, jadi Sakura-chan tidak mau dengan kau yg bodoh"

"Kau juga bodoh!"

Pertengkaran dimulai, Naruto kembali mengangkat senyum, yg ada dipikirannya adalah melihat Sakura Haruno sang Idola para murid Laki-laki di sekolahnya.

'_Mari kita lihat'_

.

.

.

Hari yg ditunggu Sakura sudah datang, ia sangat bahagia karena hari ini adalah hari dimana ia sekolah di Konoha Academy, sekolah yg menerima murid-murid pintar dari seluruh antero jepang, "Aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan_nya_" ujarnya entah kepada siapa.

"Sabarlah nanti juga bertemu, tapi ingat jangan terkejut bila sudah bertemu" ujar Tsunade mengingatkan, Tsunade memang sengaja berangkat bersama Sakura, karena ia akan langsung menuju ke ruang Kepala Sekolah terlebih dahulu untuk mengisi Formulir yg ada. "Setelah kau masuh ke sekolah, langsung saja kau berlari menuju ke ruanganku" perlu diingat bahwa Tsunade menjabat sebagai Kepala Sekolah generasi ke-5.

"Ha'I" mendengar itu Tsunade tersenyum, gadis yg sudah ia anggap cucu ini, selalu mengaguminya dari segi kecantikan maupun apa yg dilakukannya.

Sesampainya di gerbang sekolah, seperti semut yg mengerumuni gula, hampir semua murid menunggu kedatangannya, mereka penasaran dengan Sakura Haruno penyanyi yg terkenal di Jepang, setelah mobil tersebut terparkir di tempat Parkir, bukan Sakura yg keluar namun Tsunade sang kepala sekolah yg super galak, "Kenapa kalian berada di halaman?" tanya Tsunade dengan wajah garangnya.

Perubahan rencana mungkin, setelah semua murid masuk ke kelas masing-masing, Sakura keluar dari mobil tersebut dengan hati-hati seperti orang yg sedang bersembunyi dari seseorang yg ingin mengejarnya, "Sudahlah mereka sudah masuk ke kelas masing-masing" ujar Tsunade sembari terkikik geli melihat tingkah Sakura.

Memang Sakura menganggap semua Fansnya adalah teman, tapi kalau Fansnya sampai menggerubunginya seperti tadi, bisa saja Sakura langsung lari ke ruang kepala sekolah, "Setidaknya tidak ada yg meminta tanda tangan dariku" ujarnya sembari berjalan sendirian menuju ke ruang Administrasi untuk mengambil beberapa berkas yg belum ia kerjakan.

Entah disengaja atau tidak, Sakura berpapasan dengan seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang dan kacamata tebal, sekelebat ia merasa familiar dengan pemuda tersebut, tapi ia tepis semua pemikiran tersebut dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ke Ruang Administrasi.

'_Souka? Akan aku beri kejutan nanti'_

.

.

.

Di kelas 2-1, kelas yg berisi Murid-murid cerdas, kelas dimana Naruto dan teman-temannya menempati, kelas dimana Sakura akan menempatinya. Ya semua murid yg berada disana sedang rebut akan Idolanya yg masuk ke kelas tersebut, kecuali beberapa orang yg sudah kenal akan Sakura Haruno.

**Sraakk**

"Tumben Kakashi-Sensei tidak telat?" celetuk Ino sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"Kali ini tidak Yamanaka-san, Ehem, Baiklah semua kita sekarang kedatangan murid baru, mungkin diantara kalian ada yg sudah kenal, sekarang masuklah Haruno-san!" perintah Kakashi.

Selanjutnya masuklah seorang bidadari yg mungkin saja jatuh dari langit ke tujuh, rambut Sakuranya yg panjang nan anggun, dengan kulit putih mulus tanpa ada cacat sehingga lalat yg akan menempel menjadi tergelincir karenanya, terlihat sempurna di mata Murid yg berada di kelas tersebut.

"Perkenalkan Namaku Sakura Haruno, mohon kerjasamanya" ujar Sakura sambil membungkukkan badannya. Membuat semua murid berteriak Gaje.

"Diam!? Ehem, Haruno-san, sekarang kau bisa duduk di sebelah Nami—maksud saya Uzumaki-san, Uzumaki-san tolong angkat tangannya!" Naruto yg diperintah Kakashi hanya mengangkat tangannya, setelah itu Sakura mulai berjalan menuju ke bangku kosong di sebelah Naruto, sayup-sayup Sakura mendengar mereka semua iri karena Naruto.

'Sepertinya pemuda ini selalu di maki?' batinnya yg sudah duduk di kursi tersebut "Namaku Sakura Haruno, namamu siapa?" tanya Sakura kepada Naruto.

"Ah….maaf, namaku Uzumaki Naru, senang berkenalan denganmu" balas Naruto sambil tersenyum lima jari. Sakura seperti familiar dengan senyuman itu, namun itu tidak mungkin dia batinnya yg menepis pemikiran tersebut.

"_Forehead,_ kau sudah lupa dengan sahabatmu ini?" celetuk Ino sekaligus menyindir Sakura.

"Ino-_pig_? Sasuke-_kun_ juga? Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, Sai, Gaara juga berada disini, dan dimana Hinata, Tenten, dan Temari-nee?" tanya Sakura sambil memperhatikan beberapa orang yg ia kenal dan berada di sekitar bangku Naruto. "Kalian berada disini? Kenapa tidak bilang?"

"Kau yg tidak bilang kalau kau mau kesini, dan mungkin dia sedang merindukanmu disini, walaupun ia menyembunyikan dirinya" ujar Ino sambil menyindir Naruto yg saat ini menyembunyikan dirinya, Naruto adalah cucu dari kepala Sekolah dan dia sedang menyamar entah karena apa? Mungkin tampan? Atau cucu dari kepala sekolah? Atau anak semata wayang dari Minto Namikaze? Baik abaikan itu.

"…" Sakura hanya diam mencerna setiap kata yg di keluarkan oleh sahabatnya itu, sementara semua murid terlihat heran karena beberapa orang yg berada di lingkup bangku Naruto mengenali Sakura begitupun sebaliknya.

"Haruno-san, nanti makan siang bisa ke atap sekolah?" tanya Naruto lirih, ya ia tidak mau semua orang mendengar percakapannya dengan Sakura. Ino beserta orang yg disebutkan oleh Sakura hanya tersenyum penuh arti mendengar pertanyaan Naruto.

"Ya aku bisa, setelah pelajaran Kakashi-_nii_" perlu diketahui, kalau Kakashi Hatake adalah orang yg pernah bermain dengan Sakura, jadi ia menganggap Kakashi itu adalah kakaknya.

.

.

.

Di atap sekolah, Naruto bisa menghirup udara segar, dan terhindar dari ocehan para murid yg berada di kelasnya, ia bisa bebas melakukan apapun disini, entah apa yg ia lakukan tapi…sungguh menyejukkan udara di atap sekolah.

**Cklek**

"Jadi…ada apa kau memintaku kemari?" tanya Sakura tanpa basa-basi.

"Anoo…a-aku adalah Fans beratmu Haruno-san, dan aku juga sudah menyukaimu sejak lama, ja-jadi ma-maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" dengan gugupnya Naru menyatakan perasaan kepada Sakura.

Sakura hanya terdiam terkejut entah apa yg harus ia katakan, mungkin terlalu cepat batinnya. "Anoo…maaf, aku sudah punya orang yg aku cintai sedari kecil, jadi…aku minta maaf, Uzumaki-san" tolak Sakura secara halus.

Namun Naru hanya menyunginggkan seringainya, ia memberi tanda kepada Kiba, Shikamaru, dan Sasuke yg sedari tadi mengikuti Sakura dari belakang untuk mengunci pintu tersebut. "Ditolak ya?" gumam Naruto sembari mendekati Sakura.

"Ma-mau apa Kau?" tanya Sakura was-was. Ia tidak menyangka Sahabatnya akan melakukan ini, ia tidak menyangka kalau ia akan di jebak dengan si 'culun' ini. "Kau mendekat aku akan berteriak!"

"Wow…tenanglah Sakura-chan" ujar Naruto menenangkan Sakura, namun gadis tersebut hanya terdiam bingung akan ucapan Naruto, ia sadar kalau Naru menambahkan Suffix-Chan pada namanya. Tanpa sadar Naruto sudah berada di depannya, namun Sakura hanya diam tidak berkutik. "Kau memang sangat cantik kalau dilihat dari dekat" dengan pelan Naruto mulai memeluk pinggang Sakura.

"A-apa yg akan kau lakukan!?" tanya Sakura yg mulai sadar akan kelakuan Naruto.

"Aku Cuma bilang kalau akau mengidolakanmu, Sakura-chan. jadi aku ingin sekali kau menjadi pacarku, maukah?"

"Sudah aku bilang aku meno—hmmmpph!" ucapan Sakura tepotong oleh benda lembek nan hangat yg menempel di bibir mungil Sakura, ia tidak menyangka kalau laki-laki yg berada di depannya dengan berani menciumnya. Namun entah mengapa ia menikmati ciuman tersebut, sudah sejak lama ia tidak pernah beciuman seperti ini, mungkin sejak ia lulu dari SMP dulu.

Sakura yg sadar mulai mendorong Naruto, tapi apa daya ia yg seorang perempuan tidak akan bisa mengimbangi kekuatan Naruto, ia hanya pasrah akan perlakuan tidak menyenangkan ini, mungkin ia akan melaporkan hal ini ke kepala Sekolah.

Naru mulai menjauhkan wajahnya, kini terlihat wajah Sakura yg sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus, sementara Naruto hanya terkikik geli dengan wajah Sakura yg sudah memerah seperti warna rambut milik ibunya.

"Ahh…kau sudah lupa denganku, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto yg tidak menghilangkan seringainya. Sakura sedikit heran akan kata-kata yg keluar dari bibir Naruto.

"Hah? Apa yg kau bicarakan?" tanya Sakura masih dengan nafas terengah-engah, Naruto kembali tersenyum.

Kemudian ia melepas kacamatanya dan mengacak rambutnya menjadi jabrik seperti durian. "Kau lupa dengan **Kekasihmu **ini, hah?" sekali lagi Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya. Terlihatlah seorang pemuda berperawakan tinggi, dengan rambut pirangnya yg jabrik menambah kesan tampan, dan juga mata dengan

Sakura dibuat terkejut, ternyata pemuda yg 'culun' tersebut adalah kekasihnya sendiri, "**Namikaze Naruto?** ka-kau—" Naruto memotong ucapan Sakura dengan ciumannya. Sementara Sakura hanya menikmati perlakuan Kekasihnya yg sudah sejak lama ia tidak bertemu, mungkin 2 tahun ia tidak bertemu, namun masih berhubungan dengan Naruto lewat Telepon ataupun E-mail. "_Baka, _mengapa kau tidak memberi tahuku? Tanya Sakura dengan suara yg sedikit bergetar.

"Hm? Kau mau **Kekasihmu** ini mempunyai banyak Fans disini? Sasu-Teme saja bisa risih bila banyak Fans, sampai-sampai Hinata yg harus menjadi korban"

Sakura tahu, ia tahu kalau Naruto tingkat ketampanannya hampir menyaingin Sasuke, sahabatnya. Walaupun begitu Sakura tidak rela akan Naruto yg dekat dengan gadis lain, kecuali para Sahabatnya.

"Baik kita lanjutkan ciuman kita yg tertunda"

Naruto kembali mencium Sakura tanpa adanya protes dari pemilik rambut Sakura tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke, Naruto berhutang kepada kita karena Sakura sudah masuk jebakan" ujar Kiba sambil menghitung jarinya. Ya mungkinia akan menagih makanan terhadap Naruto.

"Hn"

"Huh dasar Uchiha! Akan aku beritahu Neji bahwa kau telah mencium adiknya"

Dan saat itu juga Kiba berlari meniggalkan Shikamaru yg tertidur di sekitar tangga, ia yakin kalau Kiba tidak akan mengunci sahabatnya yg sedang bernostalgia dengan Kekasihnya.

"Merepotkan" gumam Shikamaru yg bosan akan kelakuan Kiba dan Sasuke yg seperti anak kecil.

Nostalgia memang indah….


End file.
